


Little Imaginos

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Imaginos - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: Unable to deal with a crushing defeat at the hands of Desdinova, Imaginos has reverted back to early childhood.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Margaret Anne Jacobson walked into the room where The younger orphans slept.

The toddler, just recently turned three, tossed and turned in his sleep, his little fingers clutching the down pillow of his little bed.

Sitting in the edge of the bed, Margaret Anne stroked the boy's hair. She felt like her heart would break at the idea of the abuse the child must have suffered for his dreams to be so troubled.

"Sweetie," she said, " wake up. It's okay. It's just a bad dream. "

The boy awoke, golden eyes looking up at his favourite caregiver.

Margaret Anne had once been shocked when his eyes changed after a nightmare, but she had grown used to it. She kept it secret, not wanting the boy shunned. It wasn't as if he could help it.

"What did you dream about?" She asked him.

"I dreamt I was a big boy," the child told her as she wiped his tears away. "I was scared cause this mean boy was hurting me and my famiwy and friends. Incwuding my specia girl. And I was a bird too, but someone shot me and I fell out of the sky and landed in the water by the big cwiff."

Margaret Anne didn't bother correcting his words. He needed comfort, not teaching.

"Well, you're a little boy now and you get to play and learn fun things."

"Like sharing?" The child asked.

"Like sharing, yes," Margaret Anne replied with a smile. "I'll sit here until you fall asleep."

" What if I turn into a bird? " the toddler asked, his eyes wide.

"I will give you plenty of bird seed and worms and you can perch on my window sill as much as you want," she replied , tapping the tip of his nose in motherly affection.

"If he gets to turns into a bird, can I gets to be a puppy?" A little girl asked.

"You get to turn into a little girl who is sound asleep." Margaret Anne told her as she covered the nameless boy whom they had found half drowned in the water near the beach that afternoon.

"Good night, Miss Maggie," the girl said, closing her eyes. " I'll be the best puppy ever when I grow up. "

"I'll be a good bird, too," the boy promised as he drifted off to sleep.

†******  
The orphanage was busy the next morning. Margaret Anne finished her shift and Sister Myra Paulsen took over for the day.

Sister Myra was an older woman in her late sixties with a stern look and an even sterner attitude. She had been a nun since taking her vows at the age of twenty and it showed in the way she behaved toward her charges, especially the little nameless boy whom the other workers, both nuns and everyday women, loved dearly.

To Sister Myra, the boy was someone to be cautious of. Any toddler who could still be alive after being found half drowned on the beach all alone was, in her opinion, someone to be cautious of.

"Who are you?" She asked .

The little boy thought for a moment. Then brightened up and looked at her.

" 'mag'nos, " he said proudly.

Sister Myra glared at him. "Where did you hear that devil's name?"

" I was s'eeping, " the boy told her. "And big me told little me I am 'mag'nos. Who's that?"

" Imaginos was our hero until the darkness took him. Then he became evil. "

"What's evil?"

" It means he was very very naughty, " Sister Myra told him. "I hope you won't be naughty."

"I won't," said the toddler who had named himself Imaginos.

*****

At lunchtime, Imaginos was sulking at the table along with fifteen other toddlers who also thought that the food was lousy.

"If you don't like it, you can go get your own," the cook told them, absolutely fed up.

Most of the orphans sulked but ate the nearly stale bread and milk. Except Imaginos who, unexpectedly, especially to himself, changed into a little eya and struggled to fly off on search of prey, finally settling in a small mouse which he quietly ate while the other toddlers, after a moment of calm, started to cry.

They wanted to turn into animals, too.

"That little brat had all the other kids acting up," the cook complained . He turned into a baby hawk. It would've been a cute bird if it was meant to be one. "

"I knew that child was a little beast," Sister Myra said. She stormed into the playroom and over to the toddler Imaginos and gave him a swat.

"You are a very bad boy," she scolded, angrily . "How dare you scare the other toddlers!"

Imaginos sobbed as Sister Myra dragged him to a room that was very small.

"Now, you pray to God to make you normal," she demanded as she went outside and closed the door.

With a pout, the little boy said...

"God, Sister Meow says I'm a'posed to ask you make me normal. I don't know what it means, but thank you for letting me turn into a bird. 'men. "

"Try again," said Sister Myra, who had been listening.

"No!" Imaginos argued . "I not gonna lie to God. I want to be Buzz.." He paused as a voice in his head whispered a word he didn't know. "Buzzardo!"

"You do that and we'll have roast bird for supper. Now you pray right."

Imaginos sobbed as he said the prayer, hoping his tears would tell God how had really felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Margaret Anne looked around and could not see the little boy whom she did not know had a name.

"Becky," she asked the oldest child who had just turned five. "Where is the new boy?"

Becky looked up. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she pointed at the eya that was trying rather unsuccessfully to catch a shrew. The more the rodent dodged, the more fed up the little bird seemed to get.

At one point, the bird emitted a little sound that Margaret Anne was sure would translate into a naughty word.

"Now, now," she scolded in an amused tone. " I know you're upset, but you need to be nice. "

The bird bowed it's head and hopped over to Margaret Anne, letting her stroke it's feathers.

Sister Myra came storming out, waving a broom at the little bird.

"Shoo! Scram!"

Margaret Anne got between them.  
"Leave him alone."

" Leave...?! Are you mad? " Sister Myra demanded. "That little monster should be put away. Do you know what he said his name is?"

" He remembered? "

"The little beast claims that he is Imaginos." Sister Myra accused.

"And...?"

" Don't you remember what that demon did to our town? " Sister Myra demanded


	3. Chapter 3

The little Eya sat on the windowsill of the orphanage dining area looking in at his friends. The boys and girls were quietly waiting for the grace to finish so they could eat.

He missed being human. Missed playing with his friends. Missed being read to by Miss Maggie.

As he stared in, one of the toddlers saw him and cheered:

"Birdy! Birdy!"

Margaret Anne went to the window and opened it.

"It's okay," she said. "Sister Myra is gone for the day. You can turn back to your human shape." 

The little bird was visibly trembling. It looked as though it were freezing despite the summer heat.

~Poor dear. What has she done to you?~ Thought Margaret Anne.

The toddler who had cheered came up and sat on the floor, clapping at the bird.

"P'etty! P'etty birdy!"

" Yes, he is, " Margaret Anne agreed.

Feeling encouraged, the little bird nervously returned to human form.

"Magic! Magic!" The other toddlers cheered. "Do more!"

Margaret Anne had read stories about traveling magicians to them as well as a new book that had just come out called 'The Little White Bird'. And while the child she loved was not a white bird, she felt it appropriate.

The story was about the days long ago when would-be parents would place their carriages under a special tree in hopes that a little bird would fall in and become a baby. One of these babies, an infant even younger than the orphans, ran away after becoming human, but before he forgot how to fly.

It was one of Imaginos' favourite books.


End file.
